


we dream of rain

by anotherdirtycomputer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Trauma, i dont live that life, its only like 300 words but be safe if you read!, nothing graphic, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherdirtycomputer/pseuds/anotherdirtycomputer
Summary: After Kylo's self-imposed promotion, things are different for Hux.





	we dream of rain

**Author's Note:**

> this is some of the #darkest shit ill write, but uhh... it was like 6 am and i was venting. if youre going through anything similar, or are using this to cope with what youve been through before, youre not alone, you are strong, and everything is gonna be okay ♡ i didnt write a happy ending for these two but thats only because theyre fictional space villains. there is always a way out, and there is always a way to heal.
> 
> as for the title, idk if this is in canon anywhere, but my friend has a headcanon that arkanis is #very rainy, so thats what all the rain is about lmao
> 
> anyways, enjoy!

It's different now, he thinks not-quite numbly, after the first time, and the second time, and the third time. Ren's hands which once were pushy and bratty are now cruel and forceful; not because his hands have changed or grown more violent, but because Ren and Hux are no longer equals, and Hux can't tell him no anymore. Before, they were like two dogs fighting for dominance - Kylo Ren technically had more power, yes, but, for the most part, they were equals. Hux could pretend they were equals. Now, Hux is like a fragile little bug and Ren is a big, big boot, and Hux can't help but feel that a single wrong move under Ren's heavy weight could spell danger.  
  
He lived with his father for so long. Hux knows when a man is dangerous, and how to placate him.  
  
Ren is in charge.  
  
Supreme Leader Kylo Ren is in charge, and his commands, no matter what they are, must be followed.  
  
Hux doesn't think he'll ever get used to it.  
  
The angry dog in his chest quakes almost all hours of the day now. If it weren't for the strange numb fear holding his own skin so tightly against him, he'd let the dog free.  
  
At least, Hux thinks to himself, they've finished again - or, at least, Ren has finished with him, and Hux has had a smoke to try and calm the way it made him itch after. Now, Hux reads reports while the Supreme Leader sleeps. He considers caf, but ultimately decides against it. He needs rest.  
  
He tries to convince himself that it won't be like on Arkanis. That will never happen to him again - his father's still heart proves that. The man will never breathe again, and Hux caused that, and he is safe.  
  
Berating himself for being childish, he sighs, sets away the paperwork, and lies uncomfortably next to Kylo Ren in his own bed. Ren's limbs are not made to hold another being; Hux is torn between wishing they were and being grateful Ren isn't the cuddling type. He turns away from Ren, pretends the heat at his back is Milicent, and then closes his eyes.  
  
When he sleeps, Hux dreams of rain.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are a writer's best friends!


End file.
